Hermione Through it All
by thought-prod
Summary: This is Hermione's perspective from the moment Voldemort dies.A tribute to the trio and their moments of friendship and love. Of course, Ginny is included. So are the rest of them. Hermione will go back to her parents and receive a surprise from Ron.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Finally The End

Hermione was breathing intently, trying to piece all this information together, trying to make sense of it all. And then it happened. The two wizards in front of her threw spells at each other, both with an ascertained sense of confidence. Hermione gasped, unsure whether Harry's defense charm can penetrate Voldemort's killing curse.

It felt as though everything was in slow motion. She watched as the two curses met right in the middle, and suddenly, to her great amazement, and her tremendous relief, she saw the green light rebound and Voldemort was thrown back and he lay there, motionless. She couldn't believe it; after all the atrocities he has committed, after everything, he was finally dead. And this time, however surreal it felt, she was sure that it was final. It was finally over.

She couldn't move for a second. And then the truth of it finally hit her. She and Ron ran up to Harry and hugged him with all they had. She felt her heart pour out profusely. And all of it was directed to her two best friends, Harry and Ron. She loved them more than she can ever express. And then, Harry led her and Ron to Dumbledore's office and told them everything; everything that he had heard, everything that had happened since the moment he left them at the Great Hall. She felt a surge of pride for him, for doing what he did, for going to meet his own death, defenseless, because he knew that it had to be done. His courage was always the most remarkable part of him

The three of them walked off to Gryffindor Hall, Harry longing to fall into his four-poster bed. They walked in to feel the familiar warmth permeate their senses. Harry sped up to the stairs giving them one last smile, and then disappeared. Hermione swished her wand and lit the fireplace. The familiarity of the couch flushed her with memories. She noticed Ron looking at her, smiling. She took his hand and pulled him toward the couch with her. They settled into the soft couch and lay watching the fire.

"Finally reached checkmate. I can't believe that Harry just went into the forest, prepared to die, making no effort for defense. I couldn't stand to see him lying there in the grass." The expression of admiration that he had suddenly turned to fear at the mention of Harry's supposed death.

"It was horrible. It really really was. After everything we've been through, I thought we lost him…"

"I just wish that Fred…" Hermione saw him shut his eyes tight and turn towards the ceiling. "Ron, I am so so sorry!" She felt tears fill her own eyes as empathy filled her heart.

She could not digest it. Lupin, Tonks, Fred…

"Lupin and Tonks just had a baby too," Hermione said.

"It was a battle hard won. I am so grateful to have had you with me, Ron. We couldn't have done it without you. You don't know how much you mean to us."

"Hermione, I am so sorry for leaving. I just lost it. That locket made me see things and dream things that were horrid!"

Hermione looked at him as he said that and she saw it, distinctly. She saw how sorry he was, she saw guilt and shame and she knew that he did not mean to do it.

"It…it showed all these…"

He couldn't get it out. But she knew that whatever the locket did to him, it was horrible, she knew and she knew that Ron's heart was always in the right place. Always!

"Ron, it's…it's ok. I know! I know, now" She took his hand and remembered how much they've been through together. He put his arm around her shoulder and drew her closer.

"It feels good to sit in these chairs, doesn't it. I never thought it possible that we would return here again."

"I can never forget the number of times you asked to copy off my homework here. Honestly, if you just spent a little less time cursing the homework and a little more time actually doing it."

Ron chuckled. "You know, I remember during our first year, the three of us were sitting here and we thought that Snape was going to break in to find the Sorcerer's Stone. Harry actually thought we'd let him go in alone. He would have died at McGonagall's chess set."

Hermione laughed. "You know Ron, Harry isn't the only one who sacrificed his life for others. You did too. Remember the McGonagall's chess set? You let the queen demolish you so we can pass through."

Ron smiled. "I can't imagine life without us: you, me and Harry. We've done so much!"

"Helping Hagrid with Norbert, figuring out what was behind the mystery of the chamber of secrets, detention in the Forbidden Forest, all those quidditch matches, going to the Shrieking Shack through the Whomping Willow…"

Ron stared at the ceiling smiling and continued, "Dumbledore's Army, the summers at the Burrow with you and Harry, watching Malfoy, the bouncing ferret."

They both laughed at the thought, but slowly fell silent. It wasn't the real Moody that turned Malfoy into a ferret, but they still remembered Mad-eye and how he was no longer there, how so many people seemed to have become the victims of one man's cruel quest to absolute power.

Ron drew back his hand and stared at the fire. He seemed to be thinking about Fred again. His eyes spoke of his bereavement.

"Ron, why don't we go down to the Great Hall. So much has been happening that we never really got a chance to…" She didn't know what to say. Words would not come out of her mouth, she could not say it. She could not say that Fred was dead. Because saying it would make it so much more real, much more tangible. Fred…Lupin…Tonks…

Ron suddenly stood up. "Yeah. I think I will go down and…" He gulped and she could not express how sad she felt for him at that moment. She got up and hugged him.

"I'll come join you after a while." Ron looked at her questioningly but he left. She knew that it had to be just him and his family, at least for a while. She knew that if she told him that he would resist. She sat back down on the couch and stretched her legs. She remembered her own family. What were her parents doing now? She must go find them, as soon as she can. She missed them, dearly. She missed their love, their letters, their constant advice for her to stay away from chocolates. She took good time deciding to charm her parents into different people, into people who did not recognize her. It was the hardest thing she had ever had to do. But she knew it was the right thing to do, she knew it was necessary.

Staring at the fire, she smiled with content. She can finally change her parents back. She will be their daughter again and they will be dentists again. She made a note to spend a whole month home, just with them, maybe even take a vacation. Now that she can disapparate, she can go home whenever she wanted. The thing that made her happiest, though, was the knowledge that it had not all been in vain. Seeing Harry lie dead almost made it seem useless. All of this, the constant escape, breaking into Gringotts, breaking into the Ministry, traveling the forests, finding the Horcruxes, everything almost seemed useless. But it wasn't.

She found herself slipping into a comfortable sleep. The fire made it just warm enough; and the couch was just squishy enough. But she knew that she couldn't. She knew that she had to go down to pay her respects. She had to pay her respects to all those people who lay dead, lifeless, motionless; the people who fought this brave battle to establish a brighter tomorrow. Her stomach seemed to fall three stories as she thought of Tonks. She was always so full of life. She knew just when to listen, just when to entertain; she always knew just what to do at the moment. And then there was Lupin; he was, by far, the best teacher she ever had. She smiled as she remembered that her boggart was McGonagall telling her that she failed everything. They didn't have to… And what about Teddy. She promised herself that no matter what, she would be there for Teddy. The three of them would always be there for him. She wiped a tear off her face as she forced herself to get off the couch to go down. She took a last glance at the staircase leading up to the dorms and made her way out of the portrait hole. As she made her way through the castle, the devastation of the place jumped out at her. She hoped, sincerely hoped that they would be able to fix it. She knew that some forms of magic cause irreparable damage. She tried some spells to fix little things as she went. Most of them seemed to work. She did not think that reading 'Spells of Magical Repair' would help her, but apparently, it did. She was glad to see that most of it can be fixed.

As she approached the Great Hall, she saw Kreacher walking out. "Kreacher," she called out, "Kreacher, how are you? You were very brave in there." Kreacher's face contorted, as though he was trying very hard not to frown. "Kr…Kreacher thanks you…miss." "Listen Kreacher, could you possibly take some food up to the Gryffindor Tower and give it to Harry? I think he would really like some." "Master Harry is hungry! Kreacher will take food immediately. Perhaps Kreacher can find some treacle tart, or pumpkin juice." It seemed as though the elf stopped talking to Hermione and started talking to himself. Hermione left him there hoping that he would hurry. As she entered the Great Hall, she noticed a plethora of emotions. She saw several people huddled with their families or friends, faces etched with sorrow, mourning the loss of the ones they loved. She also saw several people celebrating, trying, in vain, to keep their noise down. She saw people mongering food, satisfying a long-standing hunger not just for food, but also peace. She saw the bodies of the dead, lying next to their families, surrounded with love and pain. She finally spotted the person she was looking for; she caught the bright red of Ron's hair, surrounded by the red of his family. Mrs. Weasley sobbed uncontrollably, gazing at Fred's limp body; Mr.Weasley sat with his hands covering his face, silencing, it seemed, the pain that wanted to cry out. Hermione walked up to Mrs.Weasley first, and hugged her with all the love she could muster, among all the pain. "I am so SO sorry, Mrs.Weasley. I really am." She sobbed as she noticed Fred's body. The laughter, the characteristic laughter that constantly haunted his face was absent. As she pulled herself from the Mrs.Weasley, she caught a glance of George. The devastation on his face was so distinct, to the point that it was unbearable to watch. It was as though he lost a part of himself, a part of his soul, even. She cried more than she ever had that day. It wasn't fair. They've made it this far, ALL the Weasleys, and now, one of their best… She moved over to Ron and hugged him. She could not bear to see his face either. She knew that when it came to his family, he loved them, he really really loved them, unconditionally. That's the thing with Ron- when he really loves someone, he really really loves them. No questions asked. That was the thing she absolutely treasured in him- his love and his loyalty. She pulled away from Ron and walked over to sit beside Ginny. As she did, she noticed the bodies of Remus and Tonks. Her eyes welled with tears as she saw them. She could not bear it, she simply could not…

She sat there with the Weasleys, for a long time, minutes, hours, she couldn't tell; all she knew was that Fred, Remus and Tonks were dead. The war was over, but it was such a heavy loss.

The day seemed to pass, in its own morose, ambivalent way. The loss felt massive, profuse. The sorrow of it all hung in the air, resistant, unwilling to pass, until it was fully acknowledged by everyone there. The oblivion of sleep seemed blissful to Hermione. For a wondrous few hours, she did not have to think, about anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Funeral

It's been a week since that historic day. The celebrations that took place since then became increasingly extravagant. Even the muggles seemed to be celebrating seeing as the dementors were finally under control. But today was a day of mourning. Because today was dedicated, entirely, to the people who sacrificed themselves for the brave battle. It was decided that Fred would be buried on the field across the Burrow, and Lupin and Tonks would be buried near Tonks' house. The funerals were to take place on the same day at different times.

Hermione woke up and stared out the window. The sky was hidden by dark gray clouds. She gave a weak smile as she contended that the weather was synchronous with their mourning. Today was completely different from the day that those three actually died. It was a sad, morose day. There were no celebrations, no relief, no ambivalence. It was sad; they were sad, completely usurped by sorrow. Even the sky seemed to comply.

Hermione dressed herself and awoke Ginny. They both went down for breakfast and joined the table of grim silence. She had never seen the Burrow so full and so silent at the same time. She could not get herself to eat, she found it hard to chew, or to taste even. She knew that everyone was facing the same dilemma.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny stayed behind to help Mrs.Weasley clean up. As they finished, they all marched out to the field. They noticed that several people came to pay their respects. Several red-haired people that Hermione did not recognize started apparating into the grounds. They all gathered around Fred's open coffin. George kept stuffing the gaps with some of their joke-shop products and other possessions. Among them, was a tiny little broomstick, meant no doubt for a 2 year old child. There was also a sweater made by Mrs.Weasley, maroon with an 'F' on it; then there was a comic book of Beetle and Bard; and a teddy bear with spider legs. As Hermione watched, she realized that she had never felt sad like this before. It wasn't the degree of it; she remembered feeling much worse when the dementors were around. It was the way it was. It was an almost blissful form of sorrow: they all knew that this was the way it had to be. They all reveled in memories of dear Fred, a dear son, a dear brother and a dear friend.

As the sun started to sink, they all headed down to Tonks' house. Everyone from the Order seemed to be there. The procession was just as morose and melancholy as the one they had just left, and rightly so. They were all really going to miss Remus and Tonks. They were buried close to each other. Their eyes seemed sadly empty.

The three of them went down to see Teddy. He was quiet as though he knew he had to be. The little boy sat there waving his arms around looking for a familiar face.

"Come here, Teddy," said Hermione softly. She carefully lifted Teddy and cradled him. Harry looked at him with mournful eyes. He clenched his fists and said, "I'm his godfather and I promise to take care of him."

"I'm with you, mate," said Ron

"We both are," said Hermione. It was a promise they all made, alone and together. The three of them moved over to the fireplace where Ginny sat, Hermione still hanging on to Teddy. None of them spoke. They all just sat there and exchanged silent condolences, and silent promises.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Journey Ahead

Hermione thought she would stay at the Burrow for a few more days before going to find her parents. She intended on leaving the day after the funeral but she thought it only proper to stay at least a few days after the funeral seeing as the atmosphere was so grim. She sat on the living room couch reading and contemplating a plan, as Harry and Ron came down to join her.

"What are you reading now?" said Ron with a half amused, half exasperated tone.

Hermione smiled, but didn't take her eyes off the book.

"Don't worry. It's nothing like the one you gave Harry for his birthday." Ron choked on his drink and looked at Harry, who seemed equally surprised.

"How did you know?" Harry asked.

"Ginny told me." Harry and Hermione started laughing as Ron scowled.

"Well, as you said, I apparently have the emotional range of a teaspoon. So, I had to get help somewhere. I mean, you say one thing, mean another. Bloody confusing!" Ron scowled.

Hermione smiled and looked up at the two of them. She missed the care-free moments of friendship they had together. For almost two years, everything was about the war. And she was glad to see that their moments of lazy contemplation were back. She put her book away and beamed at them both with an utmost sense of content.

Ron continued, "Oh, stay away from Mum for a while. She's looking for someone to degnome the garden again. If I see one more gnome in my lifetime…"

"So, what other wizarding comics did you read as a child Ron, apart from Beetle the Bard, I mean?"

"Well, there was the one about Beatrice, the Bicorn Beast."

"A Bicorn?" Harry remarked.

"Bicorns are these two-horned beasts, a bit like unicorns, but they grow very large. Their horn is used in Poly-juice Potion," said Hermione.

Harry grinned at her knowledge and recital of even the most random creatures.

Hermioen continued with a sense of pride. "According to mythology, they eat their faithful husbands."

"Every man's dream," remarked Harry.

Ron, still lost in his comics continued. " I loved reading those. Fred and George gave them to me. They had a huge collection. But, Mum got so tired of them that she shrinked them and stuffed them in a box. Mind you, it made their room a whole lot cleaner."

Ron continued, "What do muggles read?"

"Well, everything that I had in the muggle world once belonged to Dudley; and the only things he ever collected were toy cars." Harry said.

Hermione added. "Speaking of Dudley, Harry, what did your Aunt and Uncle say when you parted?"

"They didn't say much, really. But, Dudley said that he didn't consider me a waste of space. Which, really, coming from him, it's a high compliment. He seemed to think that I was actually going to go with them. The expression on his face when I told him I wasn't…I never saw him try so hard to think." He laughed as he contemplated the thought of his cousin thinking. "Uncle Vernon was just happy to be rid of me. And Aunt Petunia was apparently proud, and alarmed at Dudley's sudden liking to me."

Hermione was surprised. "Wow, Harry."

"Seems like that idiot finally realized that you _saved_ him from the dementors, not caused the dementors. Took him long enough." Ron laughed.

"Hermione, where do you think you're parents are right now? We've got to go find them and put them back right."

"We? Oh, um, well, I was actually going to go down to them at the end of next week."

"I think Mum will be okay with us leaving by then." Ron said.

"But wait, you two want to come with me?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Well, of course, we do. Why wouldn't we?" Harry asked mirroring the same expression of exasperation that Hermione had when he asked them if they were sure they wanted to come with him.

"Oh well, that's wonderful then! I just thought, that with everything that's happened, you'd rather stay here than come down with me. I mean there's just been a lot going on and it's been so jumbled lately."

Hermione was pleased. The strength of their friendship always made her proud. But at this moment, staring at her best friends, she was happier than ever, that she was locked up in a bathroom with a giant Troll on Halloween many years ago. She got up and hugged them both, kissed Ron on the cheek, and left to tell Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, Ginny would want to come too. You should tell her." Ron cried out behind her.

She left the room and went searching for Ginny. She found her up in their room feeding Pigwidgeon.

"Hey Ginny, what are you doing?"

"Pig hasn't been fed for ages. Ron probably forgot so I thought I'd give him something to eat. What are you up to?" she said looking up at Hermione with bright eyes.

"I was looking for you actually. I wanted to ask you something."

Ginny nodded.

"Well, you know that I placed an enchantment on my parents so they move away to a safer place. I think I will head down to them by the end of this week and set their memory right." She smiled as she said it. She really missed her parents.

"Oh, well, when are we leaving?" Ginny asked with a casual tone.

Another smile creeped on to her face. "This Friday. I need to go tell Mrs.Weasley now. Do you think she will be okay with all four of us leaving?"

"I think Mum can manage. I think she would actually like to have the house be a bit more free; only for a while though so we should come back soon enough," Ginny said.

"Hey, um, is Harry down in the kitchen?" she added.

"Living room."

Hermione left the room and went down to Ron and gestured him out of the living room. She figured Ginny would want to talk to Harry alone, at least for a while. Besides, she found it relieving to have Ron by her side when she told Mrs.Weasley of their departure.

She peeked into the room to make sure they weren't catching her in a bad mood. She seemed to be sorting through a magazine. Hermione felt sad as she noticed that the usual life in Mrs.Weasley's smile seemed to be absent.

"Mrs.Weasley?" called out Hermione. "Mrs.Weasley, are we disturbing?"

"Oh, no no no. Come on in dear. Would you like a spot of tea? Ron, I made pumpkin pastry if you'd like to have some. It's by the stove," said Mrs.Weasley gesturing to the stove. Ron smiled, grabbed a large piece of cake and drew up the chair next to Mrs.Weasley.

"Mmm, I love it Mum. Thanks," said Ron with a mouthful.

"Mrs.Weasley,"

"Yes, dear," she looked up startled. She seemed distracted, as though she forgot that they were still in the room.

"Mrs.Weasley, you know that last summer, I bewitched my parents so that they are not harmed. So, I will be leaving this Friday to go find them. I wanted to stay till the funerals were over. But I think it's really time that I go find them."

"Yes, dear." Mrs.Weasley smiled at Hermione with an essence of pride etched on her face.

"I'll be going with her, Mum. Ginny and Harry will be coming too." Ron muttered through a mouth full of cake.

"We'll come back as soon as we find them. They'll be coming back to London as well. I think they would actually like to meet you, again" said Hermione.

"That would be lovely dear. Just take Pig with you and keep us updated, will you?" said Mrs.Weasley.

Hermione nodded and left the table, Ron trailing behind her, mouth still filled with cake. She laughed as she thought of all those times at the Great Hall when he stuffed his face.

"Whahth?" muttered Ron with an indignant expression on his face.

"Nothing. It's a wonder how you survived all those days when we were hiding out trying to find the Horcruxes. I mean, the way you eat, honestly. Try swallowing once in a while."

They both laughed. He finally put the plate down and they decided to stroll around the field.

"So, where exactly in Australia are your parents?"

"Well, we're going to have to look around, quite a bit actually. I didn't want to have any specific information laying around, you know, just in case. I wanted them to be a bit spontaneous actually, so they're harder to track down."

"We can use a few charms, I guess. I'll ask Dad if he can help us out somehow. Although, I don't see what he can really do."

"We can try checking muggle records," said Hermione thoughtfully.

It was a beautiful day. It had an air of promise. The sun was warm and bright with a few clouds sprinkled in the sky. The grass was greener than ever and a sense of warmth and comfort permeated Hermione. They both walked around, hand in hand.

"Ron, what do you think about coming back on train after we find them? For old times' sake?"

"Sure. We should go to Hogwarts sometime too. For old times' sake," he said grinning.

"Yeah. It would be nice to visit Hagrid sometime too. I wonder who the new Headmaster is. I heard McGonagall was offered the job but she rejected it," said Hermione.

"Well, she _was_ getting pretty old," said Ron. "I guess we should start packing, eh? What books do you plan on packing this time? I should have your copy of _Hogwarts: __A__ History_framed. You practically worship it."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. A cool breeze blew past them and the sun started to sink.

"We should get back inside, Ron."

They both made their way back towards the house. The happiness they both felt at this moment of bliss was indescribable. But they had to get inside and start setting up for dinner before Mrs.Weasley noticed that they were missing.

"Hey Hermione," Ron was stroking the back of his head with a doubtful expression on his face.

"What is it Ron?" Hermione was amused in anticipation of what he would do next.

He took her other hand and carefully leaned in to kiss her softly. She had not expected this; but it was the perfect way to end this beautiful day. He pulled away gently and smiled at her. She gave a small laugh and looked up at him.

"There you two are. We've been looking all over for you. We've got to go set up for dinner." They were interrupted by Ginny as she happily rushed out toward them.

Ron gave Hermione one last smile and left. She stood there smiling. Ginny mirrored a knowing smile and they both laughed.

"So, I'm assuming you and Harry are officially back together?" she asked.

Ginny beamed as they both laughed and made their way inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Visit

By Friday morning, they were all packed and ready. Hermione wasn't exactly sure where to search. She knew they were somewhere in Australia and she had enough information to be able to find them through the muggle authorities. She never really meant to determine their exact whereabouts in the first place. She wanted them to be as spontaneous as possible, so there would be no traces left of them. She took out a map of Australia that she bought at the muggle store near the Burrow. She figured that going through the muggles is their best bet. The problem was that she didn't know how willing they would be to help them. They could always break in of course…

Mrs.Weasley decided to treat them with a grand feast before they leave, to celebrate new beginnings. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny agreed to help, so they were held up in the kitchen all day. After five hours of continuous chopping and stirring, they sat down and waited for Mrs.Weasley. Hermione was surprised to see that despite using magic, cooking was a big deal. Of course, they were cooking for a sizable number of people. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Fleur, Charlie and his new girlfriend, George, Hagrid, Percy, Tonks' mother and Teddy were all supposed to be there. Kingsley Shacklebolt said that he would definitely try and make it. His new position as Minister has been keeping him busy. However, from what they've seen of him, he was still very level-headed and loyal in his disposition. Hermione was glad. He seemed to be the perfect man for the job. Fudge was, well, slightly pathetic and Scrimgeour, for all his strength and positive attributes, was slightly cold during his regime. It seemed as though he cared more for the power that came with his job than the value of leading and supporting the wizarding race. She was sorry that he died, but she felt that Kingsley was much more apt for the job.

"So, Kingsley seems to be getting on pretty well at the Ministry, isn't he?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, according to dad, he's been really good with organizing things around the Ministry. After all the recent havoc, there's a lot left to do. But he's been doing really well. All the foul bastards who sided with Voldemort are being expunged from the Ministry. The dementors are being rounded up, and the escaped Death Eaters are being are being tracked down," added Ginny.

"Has Umbridge been sacked yet?" asked Harry with a tone of disgust.

"I don't know, Harry, but I certainly hope so," said Ginny.

As the four of them finished, they sat down and noticed for the first time the simmering fumes emanating from the boiling pot of soup that sat on the stove. Ron took out his wand and started playing with the vegetables. He made the large onion chase the chopped tomato pieces around the place. Ginny mobilized the chopping knife to protect the tomatoes. The chopping knife glared at the onion and, suddenly charged at it, attempting all the while to chop it to pieces. Harry and Hermione started laughing. Ron pointed his wand at the chopping board and pinned Ginny's chopping knife to the ground. Ginny scowled and rested her wand in resignation. Harry and Hermione laughed.

Ron suddenly looked up at the door and exclaimed, "Hagrid."

Hermione turned around so quickly that she knocked over the vegetables. There, standing in the hallway, was Hagrid, big and warm. The wounds of the war were still etched on his face, but they were overshadowed by his gleaming smile. Hermione was overcome with pleasure as she raced towards him.

"Hagrid!" she screamed.

"Hagrid, how are you?" said Harry.

"I've been well, Harry. How are you lot doin'?"

"We've been great Hagrid. Come over and sit, will you," said Ginny.

Hermione moved over to Ron's side to make space for Hagrid but decided that the kitchen seemed just a bit too small for them.

"Why don't we go out into the garden?" suggested Hermione. They all made their way out into the garden. Hermione smiled as she walked out into the open air. It was another great day. The grass was lush green after the drizzle that came down at midnight. It was perfect because the it stopped raining just long enough so that it was dry but colorful. A cool breeze blew past them as the sun peeped out from behind a fluffy cloud. Hermione hoped that the weather would be just as great when they go out to find her parents. She sat down on the chair next to Ron and smiled at the occupants around the circular table.

"Boy, 'Arry, I got to tell you, I'm so glad to see you out here in the open air, walkin' and all," beamed Hagrid. "I know it's silly, but just seein' you lie there on that day, in front of that bastard, amon' all them death eaters…" Hagrid suddenly started weeping. Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Harry looked up at Hagrid, inherently pleased at Hagrid's display of love.

"It's okay Hagrid. It's not that easy to get rid of me. Voldemort should've known that. I told him that the wand was mine and it can't destroy me," said Harry.

"I think he lost his sense of reason by then. I mean, he was so frustrated that you wouldn't die, I think he just wanted to finish you. He was listening, to everything you said. But he didn't value that information. He lost all his patience. He just wanted to finish you off," said Ginny.

"His arrogance never did help him. He underestimated Dumbledore's trust for Snape. As Dumbledore said, he doesn't notice subtle things, because he can't understand them. He never really understood my mother's protection for me or the Elder wand's allegiance, or Snape's love," said Harry.

"I can't believe that Snape was innocent all this time. I mean, I was convinced that he was on, well, his side," said Ron. "I don't see why he treated you like crap all these years though. I mean, you'd think he would be a bit nicer to you, seeing as, well…" finished Ron awkwardly. It seemed like he wasn't sure if he could mention Harry's mother or not. They weren't sure how Harry felt about the situation yet.

"I think he saw too much of my father in me. He hated him, as much as he loved my mother. He was still Snape, with or without my mother. But his love for her brought out the best of him," said Harry.

Hermione was impressed by how well Harry was dealing with the situation. She knew he was stuck in a strange position, but she felt proud as she saw that he understood. Hagrid gave out another loud weep and grabbed Harry in a tight hug.

"Seein' you there Harry, with that ruddy scoundrel doin' what he did," weeped Hagrid.

Ron scowled and said "How dare he say that you tried to run away from him, when you walked in, defenseless, because you knew you had to. Bloody Bastard." Hermione gave a weak smile as she saw Ron's loyalty shine through his anger.

"I'm just glad that it's over. All of it. That abhorring man finally died, killed by his own arrogance and impatience," said Hermione. "You were so brave though, Harry."

"Yeah," said Ginny. Harry smiled modestly and turned his attention over to Hagrid.

"How is Hogwarts Hagrid?" he said kindly.

Hagrid took out his handkerchief and blew into it. "Well, it isn' what it used to be. Dumbledore was the best headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen. And then, them damned Carrows wrecked the place. But now, there's supposed' to be a new Headmaster. Haven' seen him yet. Everyone's been tryin' to fix the castle. Most of it's been fixed. But there's some that seems irreversible. All the teachers' are tryin' everything they can. Professor Flitwick's been locked up in a room readin' every book he can think of, tryin' everythin he can to fix it."

"How are all the Professors Hagrid?" asked Hermione.

"They're all relieved now that the ruddy Carrows left. They've been al'right. They're just tryin to repair the castle and set everythin' up so that we're set to go by the time school starts. We need to find another Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I reckon the new Headmaster's been out lookin' for him. Probably why he hasn't showed up at Hogwarts yet."

"Always on the run for that one," said Ron.

"Listen, " said Hagrid in a serious tone. "Mrs.Weasley told me that you lot are goin' to go find your parents, Hermione. But I'll be headin' back to Hogwarts tomorrow and I was wonderin if you wanted to join me. You can spend the day there and then apparate the next day from Hogsmeade. For old times' sake. What do you say? The castle just doesn't seem right without you lot. "

Harry, Ron and Ginny looked at her, expectantly. They all knew that she missed her parents and they were willing to wait for her, but they wanted to visit. She did miss her parents but it was just one more day. And it would be nice to see the castle empty. And she didn't know how long it would be before they find her parents, so it seemed a reasonable thought to go before, rather than after.

"All right, Hagrid. That sounds lovely," she said.

Everyone seemed excited at thought of returning. She missed Hogwarts. It was truly her second home and she loved it there. She was sincerely sorry that they were not able to return the previous year for their seventh year but she understood the implications of returning, and knew that it would not have been the same even if they did. But she was glad to be able to visit again. She couldn't wait to go see the castle grounds, see her dorm, and the Great Hall. She wanted to see the castle in a peaceful environment. Watching the war go on there was heartbreaking. Seeing all the towers collapse and the staircases crumble, seeing all that blood everywhere…it was horrible. The very same grounds where they had many a peaceful walk over was a literal grave. She could not bear to revisit the image of Harry lying limp on those grounds. She wanted it to be fresh. She wanted her old Hogwarts back. So, she was excited to leave, to see it in different light. It will be different. It can never be the same, what with a new headmaster, with Dumbledore gone, and with part of the castle permanently demolished. But she still had hope, hope for a new Hogwarts, a Hogwarts that bears all their old memories but also new possibilities.

"So, we go to Hogwarts tomorrow," said Ron smiling.

"Yeah," said Hermione smiling in return.


End file.
